The parents find out
by kellkell96
Summary: the parents of Aria Spencer Emily and Hanna what all the event of their daughter lives the past few years with their daughters. how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**I could not find a story like this for the life of me, so I thought why not try to write it myself? Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars or any of the characters. **

The Parents find out the truth

Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings were all sitting in Hanna's bedroom. They were talking about how they couldn't believe that A had left them alone for this long. They hadn't been bothered by her at all in over three weeks.

"i think this scares me more than when she was bothering us," said Spencer, "at least then we weren't just sitting around, waiting for our phones to ring, and jumping out of our skins when they do."

"I know," Hanna agreed. "This feels ten times worse than before."

Little did they know, Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin, was walking past the door and heard what they were saying. _I thought that bully had stopped a long time ago, did it start up again? , _she thought. She decided to try to find out more.

"Do you think it's safe to tell our parents now?" Aria asked.

"Definitely not," Spencer said, "Every time we even got close to telling someone, A would start up again. I think it's better to just stay quiet and let it be over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Aria.

_Now I definitely have to find out what happened_ thought Ms. Marin.

Just then, the door bell rang. _I wonder who that is, I'm not expecting company._ She went down to answer the door, but when she opened the door, there was no one there. The only thing there was a box with a note on top addressed to 'the parents of Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna'. _I guess I need to call the others and tell them to come over._

After everyone was there, Ms. Marin told them what she had called them for.

"I found a box addressed to all of us. I thought everyone should be here before I opened it." She said. Everyone agreed, and told her to open the box, so she did.

Inside, there was a note, she read it aloud to everyone –

Dear Everyone,

I thought you deserved to know what all has been happening in your daughters lives. You know a little bit, but what you know is not even half of what all has happened. So, I have sent you films that show everything that has happened starting right before Alison's funeral.

If you decide to watch these videos, I have a few requirements –

All four girls have to watch these with you. I want to give them the chance to explain their actions and defend themselves.

Don't tell anyone what happens in these videos, unless the girls say you can. There are a lot of personal secrets that will be revealed as you watch these, so let the girls reveal their own secrets to the world.

And lastly, you have to watch these when you're all together, otherwise it would just take too long to watch all of them because you will have to keep explaining what happened to the person that was missing.

Ok, now that that's over, I hope this is helpful to you and I hope that you understand the way your daughters have been acting the past few years.

Sincerely,

A friend

"Do you think we should watch them?" asked Ms. Montgomery

"Yes, I want to know what all has been happening that we don't know about. The note said we only know less than half of what happened." Replied Ashley.

So, they called the girls down, and explained to them what was happening. (They weren't happy about it, but they knew their parents wouldn't change their minds.) then they said down and put in the first video.


	2. Authors note

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, I hate authors notes sooo much, but I cant find any good transcripts of the episodes. Do any of you know of any? If you do please just leave the website in a review. It would be extremely helpful! Lol I promise I will update as soon as I can.

Love you guys!

Kellkell96

p.s thank you for the reviews I was really worried no one would like this story so again THANK YOU!


	3. IMPORTANT!

No this is not an update, sorry. I just wanted to let yall know that with everything that's going on in my life right now, I will not be able to continue this story, unfortunately. Im really, really sorry.

But, if any of yall would like to continue this story, feel free. I still love the idea of it, and would love to see where you guys take it, so just tell me in a review if you want to write this story.

Again I am SOOOOO sorry.


End file.
